


Happy Birthday Nightmare and Dream

by 1Starlight_CQ1



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Fan Characters, Fluff, Gay, Kissing, Not Canon Compliant, POV Third Person, Presents, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Starlight_CQ1/pseuds/1Starlight_CQ1
Summary: It's 12/21/2020 which means it's Nightmare and Dream's canon birthday. Just a small story. Dream and Nightmare belong to Jokublog and all characters in here are not mine
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Nightmare's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Horror is in this  
> Error is in this  
> It wouldn't let me add them in characters.
> 
> This doesn't correspond completely with the other story that I will be writing in the future.

(Bad Sanses Lair.)

It was a cold, December night, and something was going on in the Bad Sanses lair. It was a CELEBRATION!! For today, was Nightmare's birthday. And, of course, Dream's too, but they don't like him. 

"Happy birthday, Nightmare!" Killer, Cross, Horror, Dust, Error, Cece, and Incubix yelled as a stunned Nightmare walked through the door.

The place had been decorated in purples and cyan. Balloons, streamers and a Chocolate cake on a plate in the middle of a table. Cross walked up to his husband, giving him a peck on the 'lips' as their 4 year old son ran up and hugged his father's leg.

"Happy birthday, Nighty. You like it?"

Nightmare picked up Incubix and laughed. "I love it. Thank you guys. Really." 

After a few rounds of "No problem, Boss" and "Of course. Why wouldn't we celebrate?"Horror went ahead and served them all some cake.

"Horror, did you bake this?" Nightmare asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, why? Did I mess up?"

"No! It's really good! I didn't expect it to be this amazing."

Horror scratched the back of his head embarrassed. "Thanks Boss."

They ate their cake and laughed as they talked. Some getting seconds of cake.

"Hey Boss, here's something Horror, Dust, Cece, and I got for ya." Killer gave a horribly wrapped box to Nightmare. "Sorry about the wrapping. We don't know how to." 

Nightmare chuckled a bit and opened the wrapped box. He gasped slightly in shock and picked it up. A limited edition, collector's item copy of Lord Of The Rings.

"You boys didn't have to get it...thank you." He set it back in the box.

Error then gave him a way better wrapped box that was also smaller. He flashed a small smile before returning to his usual neutral grimace. 

Nightmare undid the ribbon and opened it. "Thank you Error, these are well made." He lifted up three hand knitted puppets filled with soft fluff and beads. They were of Himself, Cross, and Incubix. 

"T𝕙0u𝚐ht y0u w0ul𝚍 li𝕜e it."

Cross motioned little Incubix forward in which he held a card. "Papa, I made this for you!" He thrusted it forward, bouncing a bit.

"What? You made something for me? Well, let's look at it, shall we." He mused and picked his son up and had him sit on his lap. "Oh wow, you drew this? This, this is a masterpiece, Bix. I'm gonna put it up on the fridge later. Ok?"

Incubix giggled and nodded. The fridge was the highest honor for art you could get. 

"I love it, thank you kid." He kissed the top of his son's head. The others snickered softly at the father-son interaction. 

Incubix hopped off his dad's lap and giggled. Playfully pushing Cross to Nightmare. Cross was holding a weirdly shaped package. 

"Cross, what's this?" He took the package with a questionable look. He had a small suspicion of what it could be, but couldn't understand why he would get it.

"Just open it, Nighty." 

Nightmare opened it and once he saw it, he looked at Cross uncertain. It was a Violin case. Cross nodded and once Nightmare opened it he teared up a bit. He gingerly picked up a new Violin that had his name engraved on it alongside a crescent moon. 

"A violin. Cross, you shouldn't ha-"

"You were devastated when your last one was broken. Of course I got you a new one."

"You play Violin? Since when?" Dust asked confused. He never heard a Violin being played in the castle before. 

"Since I was 14…" Nightmare wiped his tears with his hand. "I love it, Cross. Thank you." He set it down softly and stood up, kissing Cross on the 'lips'. 

Cross kissed back.

"Get a room you two!" Killer teased and Incubix made a sound of disgust.

Cross pulled back. "Could you play something for us? Please. It's already tuned."

"Sure. How does '𝐾𝑜𝑡𝑖𝑘' by Alexander Rybek sound?"

"Y0𝕦 k𝚗0w th𝕒t 0ff t𝚑e t0p 0f y0ur he𝚊d?" Error asked unbelieving. 

"Of course." Nightmare picked it up and grabbed the bow, getting ready to play. He took a breath and started playing the song with expertise. 

When the song ended, the few people clapped and cheered. It truly sounded amazing. 

"Wow, thanks." He bowed mockingly. 

For the rest of the night they messed around, and once Incubix went to bed, alcohol got thrown in the mix. Before Nightmare got too drunk, he snuck upstairs and put a familiar yellow Cape that had some fresh stitches across the sun in the middle. He wrote a small, simple note and put the two in a box before throwing it through a portal. He went downstairs to resume drinking with his friends and husband.

Killer, however, didn't drink. He snuck into the kitchen and grabbed a basket he had packed and hid earlier. Making sure everything was in the basket, he teleported away.


	2. Dream's Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter. Hope you like it.

(The Star Sanses base)

Dream woke up early in the morning to fast knocking on the door of his room. He sleepily walked to the door and opened it only to be yelled at by Ink and Blue. However, it wasn't mad yelling.

"Happy Birthday, Dream!!!!" They yelled.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. My birthday. Thanks guys." He rubbed his eyes and yawned. "What time is it?"

"8 AM." Blue exclaimed, smiling. 

"Too early, guys. Hold on, let me get dressed."

They closed the door and Dream got dressed in a dark yellow, long sleeved shirt, dark blue pants, tennis shoes, and his usual circlet. His Cape that his brother had given him disappeared in his last battle, which had left him devastated for 2 weeks. 

He took a breath, determined not to cry on his Birthday. He left the door and went down the stairs. 

Ink was setting candles in a cake while Blue rolled his Wheelchair between the Kitchen and the Living room in slight boredom. When Dream walked through Ink ran with the cake to meet him and Blue rolled over there.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Dream. Happy birthday to you!" Ink and Blue sang together. 

Dream smiled and blew out the candles. Ink and Blue cheered. 

They went to the table and ate the Vanilla cake that Blue had bought. Chatting and laughing a bit, they slowly devoured the cake. 

Ink proceeded afterwards to drag Dream to the living room where there was 2 gifts. Blue softly handed his gift to Dream while Ink thrusted his excitedly, eyelights shifting shape and colors fastly. 

Dream opened up Blue's first and smiled as he pulled a soft, yellow blanket from the box. "Thank you, Blue. I love it."

"No problem, Dream."

Dream then proceeded to open Ink's gift. It was a small statue of the three of them with a gold plate saying: "We are the Star Sanses!" 

"Thanks Ink."

"Your welcome, Bud!"

"If you want, we can go to somewhere?" Blue suggested, not knowing what Dream wanted to do.

"Not really. I kind of just want to hang out here with you two."

"Sure! Let's do that!" Ink exclaimed

After some time

It was now night time when Dream snuck out. Ink had fell asleep and Blue had to go home to his adopted daughter and his boyfriend. 

Teleporting to the secret waiting spot in a meadow, he found his lover, Killer. Killer was waiting for him with a picnic set up.

"Happy birthday, Sunlight."

"Thank you Killsy." He gave Killer a peck on the cheeks and sat down. 

"I made your favorite sandwiches. Sorry I couldn't get you anything else…"

"It's fine Killer. All I wanted was to spend some time with you."

Killer smiled and got the food out of the picnic basket. They ate and chatted. Snuggling a bit and just in general sowing each other love in the purest of ways before it got past midnight. 

"I have to go. If Nightmare catches us-"

"I understand, Killsy. Go. Wait!" He opened a small pocket dimension and brought out a envelope. "Please give this to my brother."

"Will do. I love you, Dream."

"I love you too, Killer." He deeply kissed Killer goodbye, even slipping him the tounge. Weird, Killer tasted like Strawberries. 

Killer kissed back, and even let his tounge play around with Dream's (which weirdly tasted like Pineapples.) He smiled as he pulled away and teleported back to the castle.

Dream smiled and faintly touched his 'lips' as he teleported himself back to the base.

When Dream got back to his room, he saw a small package with his name scribbled on it. He opened the note that was on it. It was simple and straight to the point.

Happy birthday, Dream.   
-Nightmare

Dream then opened the package. He gasped and nearly cried in happiness. He picked up the soft, dulled fabric. His cape. He saw the fresh stitches across it and hugged it close. Softly, he whispered: "Thank you, Brother." 

He set it down next to his bed and flopped down on it, falling asleep looking on the mural painted on his ceiling. 

(The next day.  
The Bad Sanses Lair)

Nightmare woke up early the next morning to a quiet household. He saw that his husband was still asleep beside him. He smiled softly and kissed Cross's head before getting dressed for the day. 

Before walking out the door, he saw an envelope on the floor if his room's entrance. He picked it up and saw his name scrawled on it. Opening the envelope, he saw a bookmark made with a laminated, pressed lily with a purple tassel on it. He smiled and read the short note.

Happy Birthday, Nighty.  
-Dream

He smirked and tucked the note and bookmark away. Maybe reconciliation between the twins would be needed soon. After all, this is the first birthday present between the two in a long, long time.


End file.
